Forum:End Policy
Support #As proposer.--Legionwrex (talk) 16:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Against #Ban every talk about the end just because some people can't discuss it without a fight isn't a good solution. --MasterDassJennir (talk) 17:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) #Completely against, unproportionnal measure (see below)--DeldiRe 17:16, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I like how the fact it says specifically argument, not discussion, but there is a point I do not like and I think however it should be clarified. If the discussion can remain a calm and civil debate, then it is permitted, but if it gets out of control, with insulting others opinions, direct insults, and the like, then that isn't permitted. There have been a few civil discussions about it, with others inflaming the discussion. If it can remain what I said, I still believe that should be permitted because if someone mentions it, it will be discussed. So there are two options, either ban it all together, which we really can't, or permit civil discussion and have consequences if it gets out of control, starting with the discussion being ended. Expanding on that, if an admin or senior editor determines that it is out of control, and say specifically "this discussion is over", then it is over and any further comments will be deleted and if it continues, then it can be considered "disrupting the peace". Warning then ban in my opinion. This is a sticking point for me. It needs to be one or the other, you can't have your cake and eat it too on this point. And if it isn't allowed in the main wiki, then it is not permitted in chat, private message or not. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Good points, I'll adjust it accordingly.--Legionwrex (talk) 17:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Really ? Do we need to ban this topic to avoid conflict ? The language policy is clear enough to give appropriate sanction for poeple becoming insulting against another (for the ending topic or another). This policy is far way from a core principle of proportionnality. It is clearly unnecessary, poeple have to learn to be polite that's it. And if you want to take measures against those specific debate, it is enough to ask an admin to say something like "dangerous topic, i do not want a flame war in here or I will take measures" when this particular topic is launched. Forbidding this crucial topic for ME universe and fans is pointless even if I do not like to talk about it and that i'm convinced that there is no more to say about it. Nevertheless, permit such a policy is an open door for other banned topics... And last but not least, banning procedure are always a bad things for a communautary website, it creates war and disputes (we already seen it and it led to the departure of valuable contributors) --DeldiRe 17:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: new version is less accertive but still unneeded. --DeldiRe 17:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :The answer, yes, we really do. The language policy and going to admins has already proved to be very ineffective at dealing with this situation, hence, the reason we are even having this problem to begin with. It has been proven that most people cannot be polite about the ending, so this policy will fix that.--Legionwrex (talk) 17:21, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I would agree with such a policy if it takes a general measure against flame wars but not with this particular actions to be taken against the ending's discussions. --DeldiRe 17:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC)